JJYuuriWeek
by IamOnlyg
Summary: Estos One-shots participa en el #JJYuuriWeek evento creado gracias a El grupoJJxYuuri Katsuki/JJYuuri en Facebook. Del 23 al 29 de Octubre Por favor, si no te gusta esta ship, pasa de largo e ignóralo.
1. DÍA 1: Mitología, Supernatural

Oº°'¨ _**DISCLAIMER**_ ¨'°ºO

 _ **Yuri On Ice**_ no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, son obra y propiedad de _**Mitsurō Kubo-sensei & Sayo Yamamoto-san**_, hago este _One-shot_ sin ánimo de lucro y solo por pasatiempo.

La noche cayó junto con el cielo nublado y oscuro, el viento estaba demasiado frío que podía helar un suspiro, la parafina de las velas estaban por terminar de consumirse, un joven pelinegro veía como su madre iba de un lado a otro, organizando y bloqueando cualquier entrada de aire que se pudiese percibir en su cuarto.

— _Jean…—_ la voz de su madre sonaba nerviosa y preocupada, pero él creía que estaba siendo exagerada. _—Es hora de descansar, recuerda que cualquier cosa rara que notes, no dudes en gritar. —_ le recordaba al joven mientras lo acostaba y acobijaba cómodamente, mientras su madre recitaba una oración, el pelinegro veía fijamente la ventana cubierta de dientes de ajo, sintió los labios de su progenitora dándole las buenas noches, apagando las velas y retirándose a descansar también.

Jean suspiró, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y entre sueños escuchó susurros. Quería contarle a su madre su mal presentimiento, pero no lo veía necesario si su madre estaba algo mal por la situación, así que se dejó caer en los hechizos de Morfeo.

'' _Jean…Jean… ¡Huye! ''_ Escuchó entre sueños, su mente estaba oscura, no veía nada, hasta que el ruido de un fuerte golpe en la ventana lo despertó estrepitosamente, su corazón latía erráticamente, sudado y mareado el joven fue bajando de su cama, retiró las cortinas viendo como una tormenta se aproximaba a humedecer aquella noche, otro golpe en la ventana sobresaltó al pelinegro, _''Solo es el viento''_ pensó.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, acostándose de nuevo pensando que solo es la paranoia que su madre y la comunidad le ha influenciado, pero podría darle algo de razón al miedo que tienen, no es común que hayan encontrado tantos jóvenes muertos antes del amanecer sin una gota de sangre y mordidas como las de un mosquito. La primera víctima fue el pequeño Minani y el último hallado sin vida fue Otabek, el único quien se salvó del ataque de aquel asesino en serie, fue el hijo de los Nikiforov, Víctor logró salvarse pero está en un estado de inconsciencia profunda.

Toda esa situación ha sido tan abrumante, su madre ya no lo deja salir como antes, perdió a varios de sus amigos y los rumores de que hay un vampiro en los alrededores crece cada vez más. Jean ahogó un suspiro, recostado de lado derecho prefirió concentrarse en dormir.

— _Frío, mucho frío. —_ Dijo quejándose Jean, además los relámpagos sonaban más fuertes, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente _— ¡Oh no, no, no! —_ estaba aterrado, la ventana está abierta y las cortinas se ondeaban feroz mientras caía un diluvio. _—Fu…fue solo el viento, si solo es viento—_ se decía como si fuese un mantra, debía calmarse.

'' _Tranquilo JJ, solo debemos pararnos e ir donde mamá''_ planeó el joven, pero al momento de tratar mover sus pies, algo lo imposibilitaba, su cuerpo estaba de piedra, sentía algo pesado oprimiendo su pecho y el cuarto se notaba más oscuro.

— _Shh… todo estará bien, Jean—_ su boca era tapada por una mano tan pálida llegando a lo enfermizo, sus uñas eran puntiagudas de color negro, fijó su mirada al frente tratando de ver a ese ser, un rayo cayó partiendo el cielo, viendo al fin el rostro con unos ojos de un vino intenso y el cabello demasiado sombrío. _—Hueles…delicioso—_ se acercó la criatura olfateando su cuello y lamiendo su yugular _. —Eres lo que siempre he estado buscando, serás mi favorito Jean—_ empezó a recorrer con sus escuálidas manos los muslos del joven, con la punta de sus uñas rasgaba la camisola y chupeteaba cada parte del pecho mientras el chico trataba de retorcerse, pero la inmovilidad que daba la fuerza del vampiro era imposible siquiera pestañear. El pulgar de la mano que lo acallaba acariciaba sus labios.

El miedo empieza a corroer su cuerpo, sus sistema nervioso manda fuertes señales a su cerebro creando altos niveles de adrenalina, sus ojos se dilatan y la saliva le falta, se empalidece su piel y los vellos se erizan, lo único que piensa es _'o huyes o mueres'_ sus venas se contraen y el corazón siente salirse de su pecho, no aguanta y sus lágrimas se reflejan en sus claros ojos. _— ¡Hermoso! —_ dijo con gran éxtasis el ser oscuro al ver la vulnerabilidad de su presa, lamiendo con su pegajosa lengua el agua salada de las mejillas del joven. _—Lo puedo sentir, hueles a miedo e incrementa mis ganas de devorarte—_ habló de nuevo, ahora apoderándose de los labios castos, Jean sentía que su alma podía salirse por su garganta, el oxígeno faltaba y la fuerza lo desganaba, los colmillos filosos habían desgarrado parte de su labio inferior, dejando disfrutar un grado pequeño de delirio carmesí, pero no era suficiente y nunca lo será para _él_. _—Tan puro y virginal, lo que siempre he querido—_ Jean, quien no había emitido palabra alguna, ni siquiera un parpadeo, dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran desparramándose sobre la almohada.

'' _Ojalá hubiese dicho a mi madre un Te amo y buenas noches ''_ pensó, arrepintiéndose en sus últimos instantes. _—Lo siento Jean, dolerá al principio, pero tu sangre servirá para mi posteridad—_ dijo el chupasangre dirigiéndose hacia su cuello, buscando la carótida mientras se extendía su placer al clavar los filosos caninos en la carne jovial. Los ojos del chico empezaban a perder brillo, la piel perdía más lucidez y su cabello perdía tonalidad, su respiración fue disminuyendo y su corazón…dejó de latir.


	2. DÍA 2: Hurt Comfort, Self-Confidence

Sentía que el oxígeno le faltaba y los nervios afloraban ¿Desde hace cuánto que no se sentía de esta forma? _''Creo que ha pasado unos años''_ pensó. Y es que a sus treinta y un años por fin había decidido retirarse del todo, no es que ya no quisiera el patinaje, ama este deporte como a ningún otro, pero a paso de estos años ya se ha sentido satisfecho con los logros y metas que obtuvo. _— ¿Dónde estará Víctor? —_ en ese momento se sentía perdido y caminar de un lado para otro lo estaba mareando. Paró, mirando hacia la pared blanca y quedó pensando en tantas cosas que ni el tiempo lo percibía.

Unos pasos más atrás de la posición del nipón, unas brillantes chaquetas rojas se alzaban a la vista enorgullecidas y como evitarlo si el más destacable era el joven Leroy con una apariencia más madura, hablando animadamente con sus padres mientras ellos le daban todo su cariño y suerte a su hijo mayor. Mientras llegaban a su destino, Jean a lo lejos divisó a un reconocido japonés quien veía perdidamente la pared como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, _'' ¿Estará bien?''_ dijo entre su mente. Dejó a sus padres atrás acercándose donde Yuuri, al verlo pasó su mano frente a la mirada de este pero no reaccionaba, como si Medusa lo hubiese petrificado.

Estaba tan sumido en los pensamientos medio depresivos de su subconsciente que a lo lejos de su letargo escuchaba una voz. _—Yuu… uki… uri… Kats…—_ pestañeó varias veces volviendo en sí. _—Yuuri Katsuki—_ despabiló, sintiéndose mareado y agobiado. _— ¿Qué…? —_ estaba confundido dándose cuenta de la mirada analítica de Jean. _— ¿Estas bien? —_ dijo preocupado. _—Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, Jean—_ dijo con una expresión compungida.

— _Escuché rumores de tu retiro ¿Es cierto? —_ Jean no quería ser entrometido pero no sabía el por qué del impulso de preocuparse por su rival japonés. Yuuri suspiró ¿sería correcto responderle a alguien a quien no le tuviese tanta familiaridad? De igual forma, se ve que Víctor tardará, ya que, Yurio será el primero en salir a realizar su presentación y él no iba a perdérselo. _—Si… es cierto—_ respondió cabizbajo. _—Entonces, ¡Buena suerte! —_ animo Jean, palmeándole el hombro suavemente al contrario. Yuuri lo miró lo confundido. _— ¿Sabes Yuuri? En un principio no podría haberlo dicho, pero ya soy un adulto, en mí creció un respeto y gran admiración hacia ti, así que, ¡da lo mejor en este GP! Y demuéstrales que disfrutaras esta última experiencia—_ sonrió al final Jean, haciendo su típico sello personal de _''It´s JJ Style!''_ Formando en Yuuri una risa no tan elevada, pero lo agradecía porque aquellas emociones que lo estaban desequilibrando se esfumaron y se sintió bien. _— ¡Gracias Jean! ¿Qué gane el mejor? —_ dijo con devoción. _—Que gane el mejor—_ respondió con confianza, se estrecharon las manos y en aquel instante todo se sintió tan relajado para el japonés.


	3. DÍA 3: Primeras veces, Boda

Se escuchaban risas, halagos, el lugar era inundado por la deliciosa comida fina y postres delicados con sabor a frutas, se escuchaban el resonar de copas chocándose y la música sonaba suave. Todos veían hechizados a la pareja que bailaban al son de las teclas tocadas delicadamente por manos maestras, una guitarra hacia una agradable compañía y las letras se deslizaban por la lengua rasposa de un hombre rubio de ojos esmeraldas ondeando su copa de Champagne.

'' _I'm in love with you, sorry.''_

Y la pareja bailaba abrazados con manos entrelazadas y pechos juntos sintiendo el calor emanado en sus cuerpos, _''Así que esto se siento amar de verdad''_ pensó un pelinegro más alto que su cónyuge, apretando aún más su unión física.

'' _I'm in love with you, sorry._

 _I suffocate the words causing my heartbeat breaks my chest.''_

— _¿Te encuentras bien, Jean? —_ preguntó el contrario, tratando de ver la cara de su ahora esposo. El antes mencionado retiró su cara que estaba apoyada en el hombro derecho del japonés, juntó su frente a la contraria. _—Me siento perfecto —_ dijo y apretó las mejillas de Yuuri robándole un beso suave y lento.

'' _Without you I feel lost and graceless._

 _My soul couldn't love anyone like you._

 _I'm in love with you, sorry?''_

Yuuri estaba sonrojado, miraba fijamente al hombre dueño de unos ojos azules y sonrisa narcisa, no quería creer que todo haya sido un sueño, que todo lo que paso con él, fue mera ilusión ¿Y quién creería que se habría casado en estos momentos con Jean Jacques-Leroy? Ni Yurio quien bailaba con Mila no se lo quería creer.

Empezó a ver su alrededor, Sala trataba de sacar a bailar a Seung, pero este la rechazaba mientras Michele la amonestaba tratando de convencerla que mejor bailara con él, Yuuri rió por la cara de molestia del coreano, vio a Otabek acercarse a la mesa de aquellos ruidosos diciéndole algo al oído del asiático y este asentía y se retiraban, Yuuri no era tonto y sabía que algo se llevaba entre ellos.

Mila se burlaba de Yuri por verlo sonrojado al haberle besado de improvisto.

¡Oh! E Isabella, es una bella mujer, muy comprensiva, apoyó toda las decisiones que tomaba con Jean y los aconsejaba, bailaba animadamente con Emil haciéndola sonreír.

Y ni hablar de Víctor quien reía fuerte por haberle quitado a Lilia de las manos de Yakov quien antes estaba disfrutando de la balada, pobre hombre, con razón quedó calvo.

Se le olvidaba ¿Dónde estaba Phichit? De seguro estará video grabando y tomando selfies desquiciadamente en la velada. Agradecía que Chris sea fotogénico y le cumple los caprichos fotográficos de su mejor amigo.

— _Todos se ven tan felices…que pena que los demás no hayan podido asistir—_ dijo Yuuri entre alegre y con algo de pena _. —Aunque tus padres no hayan venido, haremos una pequeña ceremonia en Japón—_ secundó Jean para que Yuuri no se desanimara, no en la celebración de su boda en la fría y bella Canadá.

'' _And the rain grows on me._

 _Be my umbrella, be my protection.''_

Dieron unos últimos pasos, Jean alzó a Yuuri dando una vuelta haciéndolo reír, todos aplaudieron y silbaban de emoción. Jean lo bajó, tomó el micrófono y entrelazó su mano con el contrario viéndolo a los ojos.

— _Gracias Yuuri… por ser mi primer amor verdadero—_

'' _I know what I've always dreamed of and love me until the wind fade me.''_


	4. DÍA 4: Domestic, Tatuajes

Se despertó de improvisto como si lo hubiesen asustado, pero solo fue un pequeño sobresalto de esos que te hacen pegar un brinquito y piensas que estas cayendo. Yuuri miró el reloj despertador, faltaba un cuarto para las cinco de la mañana, las cortinas no estaban del todo cerradas, se pudo fijar que apenas está saliendo algo de luz solar, una madrugada fresca y fría, se quiso acurrucar pero el brazo de una persona que conocía de pies a cabeza lo detenía, JJ dormía boca abajo con la respiración lenta y relajada, no traía camisa y solo estaba en bóxer de un rojo incandescente, eso para Yuuri era como si te sirviesen la comida en bandeja de plata, no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, deseaba palmearle ese trasero.

Estiró su brazo rozando aquel tribal de su baja espalda, no lo quería admitir, pero empezó a tener esa costumbre que cuando JJ dormía semidesnudo, contemplaba por horas sus tatuajes, al principio Yuuri fue algo reacio a verlo con aquellas manchas de tinta, la cultura japonesa todavía tenía ese tabú muy remarcado sobre ellos, aunque hoy en día se estén aceptando Yuuri no pensaría jamás en hacerse uno sobre su pálida piel. Pero en JJ se veían exquisitos y más por su acanelada piel, se sonrojó de manera súbita al recordar que en el acto sexual, su libido se disparaba al ver las gotas de sudor recorrer los tatuados brazos del canadiense.

Se estaba dejando llevar por su lujuria, lo sabía porque su cuerpo estaba necesitado, pero no quería despertarlo, aunque no estaría mal unos toquecitos, ¿Cierto? Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los omóplatos, acarició la hoja otoñal representativa de Canadá tatuado en el brazo derecho, presionó un poco más para sentir el fuerte bíceps, paseó su dedo indicé por la línea que dibuja un camino en la espalda ancha de JJ, sintió como este le cosquilleaba haciendo que se pusiera boca arriba. Yuuri se asustó pensando haberlo despertado pero solo se escuchó un suspiro, siguió toqueteando la parte abdominal, pegó su frente con el ahora visible tatuaje del brazo izquierdo mientras aspiraba el aroma varonil del rey.

'' _¡Ah! Que tentación tan pecaminosa''_ Pensó el japonés sintiendo su bóxer apretado y siendo sofocado por la camisa de JJ que llevaba puesta. _'' ¡No lo puedo soportar! ''_ se rindió bajo sus instintos, encaramándose hacia el pecho del contrario, robándole besos y acariciando los brazos sellados por tinta negra. _'' ¿Qué? Yuu…''_ trataba JJ de formular palabras un poco somnoliento, sintiendo el cuerpo de Yuuri frotándose y dejándolo sin aire mientras era aprisionado por las manos pálidas del japonés.

Eso sí que iba a ser una mañana intensa, aunque no estaría mal de disfrutar un delicioso mañanero y más porque Yuuri descubrió un nuevo fetiche hacia los tatuajes de su novio.


End file.
